El amor viene despacio (Scones-McScott one-shots)
by Gabyelle
Summary: Scotty esta enfermo, va a la bahía medica pero antes de entrar escucha a Bones y Jim hablar de algo que lo hace pensar que estar enfermo es la menor de sus preocupaciones.
1. El amor viene despacio

Dedicado a Maitho García, quien es mi Valentin secreto en el evento Valentino Slash 2 de facebook.  
Link del evento: events/362061327481329/?active_tab=discussion (Espero haberlo copiado bien D: )  
Espero que te guste, feliz San Valentin.

* * *

Montgomery Scott era el jefe de ingeniería, uno de de los mejores ingenieros en toda la flota estelar, y uno de los más diligentes hombres a bordo del Enterprise; le tenía un cariño y devoción admirables tanto a su capitán como a su nave, especialmente a esta. Puede que "Jim", apodo por el cual sus amigos cercanos llamaban al capitán; la sintiera suya, pero Scotty conocía cada cable y circuito de esa misma como si él mismo la hubiera ensamblado, si quisiera podría desarmarla y volverla a armar con tan solo un destornillador y cinta adhesiva.

Por supuesto, todo eso en un buen día, había días como el de esa fecha en los que sentía que quería desaparecer de allí, amaba la nave, nadie dudaba de eso, pero de vez en cuando estirar las piernas en tierra firme se sentía necesario; el ruido de las máquinas le estaba dando migraña, y el dolor en su estómago era insoportable. No iba a admitir que se pudiera deber a una resaca producto de haber estado bebiendo hasta tarde con el Doctor en su camarote, o quizás sí, él sabía bien que el Whisky escocés era el mejor, podía beberlo y que le cayera como agua; pero ese Bourbon, debería haber supuesto que una bebida a base de maíz no sería buena para su cuerpo, pero simplemente no había podido declinar la generosidad de McCoy, pero ese Whiskey no era "Whiskey".

Ya llevaban casi tres años y medio en la misión de exploración del espacio y aún así ese hombre le seguía pareciendo un enigma, pero desde que habían empezado a beber juntos había empezado a hablar un poco sobre sí mismo, algo que el Doctor acostumbraba a hacer en muy pocas ocasiones; por lo general sus pláticas siempre comenzaban con alguna queja sobre Spock, y continuaban poniendo a Scotty al día sobre los sentimientos de Jim por el anterior. No era una traición a la amistad o confianza del capitán, suponía que simplemente él tenía que descargarse también de todos los problemas que ponían sobre sus hombros, "¡Maldición!, soy un doctor, no un terapeuta", solía quejarse a menudo. Pero después de unos cuantos tragos se abría lo suficiente para hablar de sí mismo, ahora sabía por ejemplo, que el Doctor había estado casado con una mujer llamada Pamela Branch, a quien había conocido cuando asistía a la Universidad de medicina en Mississipi.

Su primer año de casados había sido una bendición, según palabras del doctor, como suponía que pasaba con todos los matrimonios; los siguientes no tanto… Demasiado trabajo, cada cual por su lado, poca comunicación, el espacio entre ellos había crecido hasta tal punto que lo único que quedaba entre ellos dos había sido su hija, Joanna, tenía dos años cuando McCoy se había divorciado de su madre; quien se había quedado con "el planeta entero" después del divorcio. Es decir: la casa, los coches, los muebles, piezas de arte que siempre había odiado y hasta la custodia de la niña; McCoy había decidido meterse en la academía de la flota estelar después de eso, su hija debía tener unos siete años ahora, al parecer aún mantenían comunicación a veces, pero era más difícil mientras más se adentraban en el espacio inexplorado.

—Deberías ir a la enfermería Montgomery Scotty, nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de la ingeniería, —Comentó Jaylah al ver como su compañero se retorcía de dolor agarrándose las costillas.

—¿A qué te refieres?, yo estoy en perfectas condiciones, —Argumento el castaño disimulando una mueca de dolor al intentar ponerse completamente erguido.

—Te ves enfermo, Keenser también lo piensa, —Dijo dándole un pequeño empujoncito al pequeño para que pusiera atención a la discusión; el mismo solo hizo un pequeño sonido que no entenderían sin el traductor universal, pero que seguramente era algún tipo de reto hacia él.

—¡Traidor!, estas cosas no pasaban antes de que Jaylah llegará, vendes tu lealtad por una chica Keenser, debería darte vergüenza, —Reprendió al pequeño ingeniero, desde que Jaylah había llegado allí la dinámica en sala de ingeniería había cambiado, ahora tenía alguien que debatiera sus palabras y el enano solía estar de parte de la muchacha la mayoría de las veces también, quizás era el encanto femenino o que él no lo tratase con amabilidad nunca; ¿Quién podía saber?, pero este se había pasado de bando.

—Ya vete, nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo, —Terminó por decir Jaylah dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro, nadie le tenía respeto allí por ser su superior.

Al final se dio por vencido y se dirigió despacio hasta la bahía médica, los pasillos estaban casi vacíos a esa hora, por lo general era así, después de una gran tragedia como la de Krall las cosas se calmaban un poco, lo suficiente para que la tripulación pudiera tener momentos de recreación. Podía imaginar que el señor Sulu y Pavel estaban en la bahía botánica, o quizás en el gimnasio; Spock y Jim seguramente jugarian ajedrez, había sido lo mismo por unos días, como si los mismos se repitieran, y él, aún cuando había querido evitarlo iba de nuevo al encuentro del Doctor, aunque claro esta vez con una excusa médica bajo la manga, o bueno, bajo los dedos con los cuales se apretaba uno de sus costados.

Cuando se encontró con la enfermera Chappel esta le sonrió por un momento, podía jurar que su mirada quería decir algo, por supuesto que no le estaba coqueteando, era más como si supiera algo sobre él o se lo imaginara, algo de lo que él no tenía conocimiento.

—Buenas noches enfermera, —Le saludó amistosamente, lo más que podía sonar estando en el estado que estaba.

—Buenas noches señor Scott, si busca al doctor está ocupado en este momento, —Le contestó dándole otro vistazo, percatandose de que no lucía muy bien.— Yo ya iba de salida, él está hablando con el capitán, pero seguramente saldrá enseguida, esperelo aqui.

La rubia abandonó el lugar después de decirle esas palabras, dejándolo esperando sentado en una camilla junto a la puerta del despacho del doctor. Los primeros cinco minutos espero pacientemente, los siguientes cinco no tanto, estando recostado sobre el borde de la camilla, tamborileando los dedos en el colchón de la misma; cuando pasaron unos quince minutos decidió que no tenía todo el día para esperar con ese dolor en el estómago, además el dolor de cabeza lo hacía estar un poco irritable, sí escucharía todo sobre la telenovela de Spock y Jim tarde o temprano, ¿Por qué quedarse allí como idiota?

Sí, quizás esa había sido una pésima idea, ya que al abrir un poco la puerta sin anunciarse antes, escuchó algo que no estaba muy seguro de si debía oír, o si era algo de lo que se enteraría tarde o temprano.

—Vas a tener que decírselo tarde o temprano Bones, sino vas a terminar por soltarlo cuando ambos estén ebrios, y no sabes cómo podría terminar eso, podrían tener sexo y no recordarlo al día siguiente o podría romperte el corazón y la nariz, —Comentó el rubio sirviéndose otro vaso de lo que aparentaba ser brandy.

—Es muy fácil decir eso Jim, pero en primer lugar, ¿Por qué estoy recibiendo consejos amorosos de un sujeto que no puede decirle dos frases coherentes consecutivas a Spock cuando no hablan de trabajo?,—Dijo Bones con una media sonrisa, ahora le parecía gracioso, pero tanta tensión sexual en su vida le iba a volver loco si esos dos no la resolvían pronto.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo, no puedes comparar a Scotty y Spock, —Respondió Jim como si fuese algo obvio, como si comparar a Spock y Scotty fuera como comparar a la federación y el imperio Klingon.— Ellos son muy diferentes, Scotty no es inaccesible, él no está saliendo con nadie y estoy seguro de que ustedes son… cercanos.

Finalmente ambos habían notado la intrusión, y no se trataba de cualquier persona, no era un alférez que pudiera esparcir el rumor, había cientos de ellos en la nave, nadie le prestaba mucha atención a los mismos; era Scotty, el hombre del cual ellos estaban hablando y que era el interés romántico del buen doctor. Sin duda, la peor persona que podría haber entrado en ese momento.

Si el mismo ya tenía una expresión que denotaba dolor por su malestar, al verse involucrado en esa situación la misma se agravo, su dolor de estómago parecía querer hacer que vomitara o algo, si algo podía hacer peor el cuadro sería eso.

—Em… disculpen, vine porque tengo un…. ¡Un severo dolor de o-í-d-o-s!, ¡No escucho nada!, esperen creo que ya se fue, doctor usted es un verdadero profesional. —Dijo Scotty huyendo de la escena, dejando pasmados a Kirk y Bones, quienes se quedaron petrificados en el lugar.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado, le gustaba al doctor, ¿Desde cuándo?, y aún más importante, ¿Por qué?, él no era precisamente del tipo apuesto, sus temas de conversación casi siempre giraban en torno a la nave o a la ingeniera en general, siendo objetivo, sabía que eso no era interesante para la mayoría; era mayor que Leonard, no era como si la diferencia fuera abismal, eran tan solo cinco años, pero aún así le acomplejaba un poco. Con sus treinta y seis años, el doctor ya se había casado, tenido una hija, divorciado y enlistado en la flota, con lo que eso conllevaba, sabía que lo odiaba, la nave, el espacio, los peligros constantes, el vivir sin descanso, pero su corazón era tan altruista que estaba allí, donde lo necesitaban.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo que sentía por él, es decir, ¿Era de quien más disfrutaba la compañía?, sí, por supuesto, no es que no disfrutara la compañía de las demás personas, solo que la suya era especial, realmente le entretenía, si se ponía a pensar en alguien durante el trabajo, lo que ocurría raramente, siempre era en McCoy, sus problemas le preocupaban, que los demás lo usaran de confidente y sumarán más peso a sus hombros contándoles sus problemas le molestaba, que el capitán siempre estuviera a su lado y que sólo le preocupara Spock le indignaba… sabía que no debería sentirse así, Jim se preocupaba por toda la tripulación, pero Bones merecía más de esa amistad que solo dolores de cabeza. Y si, si se ponía a observar su comportamiento, sus reacciones cada vez que el doctor estaba involucrado, quizás sí podría decir que él le gustaba.

El terreno de los sentimientos era tan complicado, no era un experto en relaciones, su amigo más cercano antes de estar en servicio en el Enterprise era Keenser, y no, la comunicación no era muy reciproca. Pero bueno, pensar en todo eso con el estómago revuelto no era una idea brillante, solo hacia que se sintiera más mareado.

Al entrar de nuevo a ingeniería Jaylah lo reprendió, se suponía que había ido a ver al doctor para sentirse mejor, no para volver verde, como si fuera un vulcano ruborizado, y si, había visto a uno así una vez, pero no era de algo de lo que hablara seguido. Él solo la ignoro y se sentó en un rincón, nunca se había ocupado mucho de su vida personal, a su parecer él ya estaba casado con la nave, las pocas mujeres en las que se había interesado en esos años de servicio, todas de planetas y civilizaciones nunca habían sido más que un pasatiempo o un enamoramiento repentino, los mismos nunca habían acabado bien y eso nunca le dolía por mucho, todo perdía importancia al dejar la órbita del planeta en cuestión.

Su preocupación por lo que sentía no desaparecería por más mundos que recorrieran, no había nada que pudiera resolver estando quieto allí, pero eso no significaba que fuera a hacer algo distinto.

Se suponía que esa noche… bueno, el tiempo que en la nave estaba estipulado como la noche, ya que simplemente bajaban las luces artificiales, (No es de noche o de día en el espacio); iba a reunirse con Leonard a beber, ahora eso no parecía una buena idea por dos razones, no quería confrontarlo, aún se sentía como si sus entrañas estuvieran dando un viaje por un teletransportador de carga. Tan solo fue a su habitación, en su camarote, recostado, quizás todos sus problemas se resolvieran mágicamente "Deus ex machina", pasaba todo el tiempo en las historias de aventura que su madre le contaba cuando era joven, y aún cuando resultara increíble que algo así pasara, todos los relatos eran historias sobre sus antepasados, los "Scott", reparando cosas y afrontando temerariamente tempestades desde que las naves únicamente surcaban mares y océanos, cuando los únicos motores eran el viento en las velas; y el cual no siempre se mostraba amistoso, esos hombres eran valientes sin contar con motores Warp, ¿Qué necesitaba él para ser lo suficientemente valiente?

Después de pensarlo un poco decidió pedir licencia médica, si eso es lo que haría.

—Si solicitas licencia médica al capitán es obvio que un médico iba a venir a verte, —Dijo el doctor, rezongando al entrar por la puerta, sin llamar si quiera, privilegios de ser el médico en jefe suponía, este tenía acceso a todas las áreas.

—Bueno esa era la idea, —Se rió un momento antes de volver a quejarse por el dolor que casi lo tenía retorciéndose en su cama.— Quería hablar.

—Lo que sea, primero voy a inyectarle un hypospray, —Respondió con su mal humor habitual, mezclado con preocupación, él siempre se preocupaba por sus pacientes, pero esta vez era especial.

Saco de su pequeño tricorder un hypospray para calmar el malestar y se lo inyectó en el muslo. Después de eso le hizo un escaneo médico, por suerte no tenía nada grave, era un simple malestar, y un poco de fiebre por haber estado aplazando su visita al médico, volvió a inyectarle, esta vez para eliminar ya no solo los síntomas sino la causa del malestar y lo tomó de la mano instándole a que se mantuviera en pie para comprobar su equilibrio.

—¿Se siente mejor?, —Preguntó finalmente.

—Si, bueno… en realidad no, —Respondió dejando confundido a Bones— Lo que no escuche hoy, en realidad si lo escuche, es decir, que sí oí lo que se suponía que no debía.

—Te refieres al hecho de que estoy enamorado de tí.

—Si, me refiero a eso. —Dijo Scott con una graciosa expresión de terror, bueno al menos lo sería si no estuvieran en esa posición.

—¡Maldición, Scotty, soy un doctor no un poeta!, —Exclamó ofuscado— Se que esa no fue la mejor manera para que te enteraras, y que tampoco lo estoy arreglando demasiado ahora, pero no te estoy pidiendo nada, no tienes porqué corresponder a mis sentimientos, ni en la forma ni en la intensidad, podemos solo seguir siendo colegas, pero si te gusto, no estoy hablando de amar; si te gusto aunque sea un poco podríamos intentarlo… es decir, me debes eso, sí me salvaste el pellejo podrías hacerte cargo de lo que ocasionaste, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me gustabas antes de eso.

Y entonces Montgomery se puso a pensar, en cómo se había sentido cuando recibieron la señal de Bones, esa era auténtica felicidad, sólo superada por el momento en que lo había transportado a la U.S.S Kelvin, Jim le había pedido que subiera a Spock primero, él era su primer oficial, la persona que amaba y quien además estaba herido. No era seguro transportarlos al mismo tiempo, había temido que algo le pasara por culpa de eso pero gracias a dios o lo que fuera, él estaba intacto; había sido teletransportado con esa expresión, esa aguerrida que le decía que aún siendo una persona sensible, la persona con el corazón más grande que conocía, aún así era valiente.

—Si, si me gustas, —Respondió con confianza— Un doctor siempre es un gran partido, mi madre estaría orgullosa.

Después de lo que dijo el doctor lo estrechó entre sus brazos, estaba feliz, verdaderamente feliz, aún si no era correspondido de la manera exacta en que quería, era lo bastante bueno para estar feliz, él sabía que en el amor había situaciones muchos más trágicas, para algunas personas el amor no es algo que consigas a primera vista, o que surja en un primer encuentro, algunas veces el amor llega tan despacio que no lo llegas a reconocer; a sido una amistad por tanto tiempo que se confunde con una más profunda. El amor no siempre es sobre deseo, cuando este no se hace presente es difícil reconocerlo, pero puede haber afecto e intimidad sin este, uno que no sientes por nadie más y que por eso te saca eje, eso era lo que le hacía a Bones tener la confianza de que en las cosas mejorarían, los dos se querían, se admiraban, podría solo llevar más tiempo del que querría.

—Sabes, no soy un experto en esto, pero cuando te gusta alguien… un abrazo es lo que le darías a un amigo, —Respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Qué?, ¿Quieres un beso?, —Dijo algo sorprendido.

—¿Eh?, no, no he dicho eso es solo que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar otra vez fue interrumpido por Leonard, más específicamente por sus labios, los mismos eran suaves, y tenían un suave sabor a Whiskey… Bourbon, el Whiskey de maíz, no podía creer que ese sabor que no soportaba, el que creía que le había causado el malestar; en ese momento le parecía delicioso… quizás podría acostumbrarse a ese sabor, puede que incluso llegase un momento en que lo amara.

* * *

Notas del autor:

Gracias por leer, las críticas son bienvenidas o cualquier cosa que les surja comentar n.n

¿Alguna vez se han enamorado de esa manera?, tan lento que cuesta darse cuenta, ¿Han estado en la temida Friendzone?, ¿O no creen que eso exista realmente?


	2. Encajando, algo apretados

Muchas Gracias a Sherlockian221B por darme la idea para este fic y dejarme usarla, en serio; tu protom prácticamente me estaba gritando por favor que escribiera sobre ellos de nuevo.  
En parte el crédito es tuyo, y del gran Gene, ninguno de estos personajes o universo me pertenece, y es totalmente de fans para fans inspirado por una gran fan de esta parejita.

* * *

—¡Va a dejarme!, —Expresó molesto, ingresando al camarote de Kirk sin anunciarse si quiera.

—¿Huesos cómo entraste aquí?, estaba cerrado, —respondió Jim quitando de la pantalla lo que que estaba viendo en su escritorio, antes de toparse con el escrutinio indebido de su amigo. Aunque por lo colérico que se encontraba dudaba que prestara atención a cualquier cosa que no fuera su propio discurso.

—Lo sabes, tengo acceso total, soy el médico en jefe, no tengo tiempo para eso ahora.

—Si pero yo soy el capitán, ¿No debería tener un poco de privacidad?, opino que al menos podrías anunciarte antes de entrar, —Reclamó aún cuando sabía que el reglamento no contemplaba temas banales como esos cuando la integridad de la nave o la seguridad de su tripulación se veían involucradas, claro que este no parecía ser el caso, es más lo único que parecía correr peligro era la paciencia que le tenía a su amigo, y a quien quiera que fuera la causa por la que McCoy estaba disgustado.

—Cambiarás de opinión cuando salve tu trasero, como lo hago regularmente, debido a mi llave mágica; volviendo a lo importante, ¿Le diste o no la orden a Scott de revisar la integridad de los cristales de dilitio?, —dijo cruzándose de brazos, manteniendo los mismos tensos sobre su torso.

El labio de Jim se tornó en una recta línea horizontal tan rápido, que no le dio tiempo a simular siquiera que pensaba en si ese acontecimiento había ocurrido o no; sin lugar a dudas él no recordaba haberle dado ninguna orden similar a Scotty, lo cual solo podía significar que este le había dado una excusa al doctor para evitarlo.

—No recuerdo haberlo hecho…

—¡Ese desgraciado!, —Lo interrumpió molesto el castaño.

—Espera un momento Bones, tal vez se trata de un malentendido, quizás fue orden de Spock.

—Ese duende de sangre verde; no dudo que sería capaz de mandarle a hacer un trabajo extenuante sin considerar que necesita descanso y tiempo para la recreación, pero no es el caso, hable con él antes, el imbécil me dijo que no le había requerido nada, y que yo "siendo su pareja" debería saber mejor lo que Scott hacia.

Si Bones había ido a hablar con Spock significaba que realmente estaba preocupado, ellos no tenían una de las mejores relaciones de amistad, sin duda se tenían aprecio, pero sus personalidades chocaban a tal punto que uno podía olvidar ese hecho muy seguido.

Jim sabía que su mejor amigo era algo dramático, por lo que descartaba desde un principio la posibilidad de que Scotty estuviera a punto de abandonarlo; quizás simplemente trabajaba en un proyecto personal, de esos experimentos que cuando le salían bien se convertían en hallazgos sorprendentes de ingeniería, pero que cuando salían mal se convertían en desastres de ingeniería que violaban muchas directrices de la flota estelar y amenazaban con darle un puntapié que le regresaría a Delta Vega sin que fuera necesario utilizar el transportador o su ecuación para ello.

Después de que Bones se calmara un poco, lo suficiente para paliar la necesidad que tenía de mantenerse de pie como si eso fuera un requisito indispensable para arreglar sus problemas; ambos tomaron asiento, el rubio destapó una botella de Brandy que tenía en su camarote, la cual había sido un regalo del doctor, por lo cual sabía que le gustaría y que seguramente era de buena calidad. Sirvió dos vasos y le ofreció uno a McCoy, este era casi un ritual entre ellos cuando conversaban sobre problemas personales, aunque casi siempre quien los padecía era el menor, por lo cual era casi un alivio para este las veces en que no se trataba de él.

McCoy no estaba seguro de el momento exacto desde el cual Scott había empezado a evitarlo, solo sabía que debía ser en algún punto entre su última misión juntos y alrededor de unas seis horas antes de que entrara en el camarote de Jim. Había ido a ver a Scott a la sala de ingenieria, había estado muy ocupado estos días, lo cual estaba relacionado con la misión de salvamento a la cual había sido asignada el Enterprise anteriormente; una pequeña colonia en un planeta clase M había sido infectada con un virus desconocido hasta el momento, el dar con una vacuna había sido un trabajo extenuante, por la gracia divina ese virus compartía similitud con otro con el cual se habían topado a lo largo de sus viajes, y aunque la vacuna era todo un éxito, el vacunar a toda la población y a quienes habían tenido contacto con ellos había sido un trabajo aún más fastidioso, sobre todo porque prácticamente había estado desconectado de todo lo que no integrará la bahía médica por varios días, y eso incluía a su pareja, la cual al parecer o no se había inmutado por ello o como algún tipo de venganza le estaba pagando con la misma moneda, y no sabía cual caso sería peor.

Al ir a verle a la sala de ingeniería este ni siquiera le dejó pasar, solo le dijo por el comunicador que estaba muy ocupado y que regresara más tarde, o que mejor esperara a que se contactara con él después; es decir había pasado olímpicamente de él, McCoy sabía que Scott era muy entusiasta y diligente con su trabajo, pero esto era distinto, lo había sentido nervioso; no lo calmó el hecho de que al esperar que saliera de allí viera como el muchacho ruso pasaba como si nada. Lo había interceptado a mitad de camino, cuestionando sobre lo que hacían allí dentro y este con su acento más marcado de lo usual, lo cual denotaba miedo o nerviosismo, le había dicho que el capitán les había ordenado revisar los cristales de dilitio, al escuchar que era un trabajo que Jim les había encomendado le dejo en paz, pero escuchar a través del intercomunicador la emoción con la cual Scotty le recibía le había hecho hervir la sangre.

—¡Esta engañandome con el niño ruso!, y si no lo hace lo hará muy pronto, —Exclamó golpeando su vaso contra el escritorio de Jim, provocando un ruido seco y que algunas gotas del licor se desparramaran sobre él.

—¿Con Pavel?, estas exagerando los hechos Bones, ¿Por qué haría algo así?, —Se sonrió Jim al dejar atrás el asombro inicial por su conjetura, el escuchar lo que a su parecer era una conclusión sin fundamento le había causado gracia, y no había podido evitar demostrarlo.— Ellos solo son buenos amigos.

—Sí, bueno, también lo éramos nosotros dos, y también lo son usted y Spock, y eso no evita que se lo coma con la mirada cada vez que lo ve.

—Creía que hablábamos de Chekov y Scotty, —dijo Jim desviando la atención de lo que se le había acusado— y sobre eso, estoy seguro de para el chico Scotty es como una figura paterna.

—Eso es lo que quiere hacernos creer, él sabe que es adorable, y él sabe que pensamos que lo es y lo usa a su favor… pequeña sabandija . —Masculló lo último con el rostro tenso y mirando con dirección al techo.

—¿Has estado hablando con Sulu recientemente?, te sorprendería lo cercanas que son sus teorías, tal vez deberías reunirte con él a beber sake en lugar de hablar conmigo; lo siento, pero esto me parece tan descabellado como la idea de que Jaylah este enamorada de él que me planteaste hace unos meses, ¿Quién es el próximo?, ¿Keenser?

—No, ese pequeño hombrecillo sólo está encubriendo todo, —Expresó molesto, no le agradaba el hecho de que Jim le tratara como si se estuviera inventando todo de la nada.

—De cualquier manera creo que Chekov está saliendo con Irina, ya sabes la chica rusa que es parte del grupo de oficiales científicos.

—¿Y ese es un impedimento?, —Se quejó en forma de pregunta el médico, restándole importancia a el nuevo conocimiento que Jim le había brindado.

—No lo sé, por lo general así es, ¿Por qué no hablas con Scotty?, seguramente solo está ocupado con algún experimento, o quizás le molesto algo.

—No puede ser, porque eso solo podría significar que arruine mi relación con él por descuidarlo, y eso sería cometer el mismo error que cometí en mi matrimonio, no puede ser que no haya aprendido nada de eso... ¿No puedo ser tan idiota verdad?, ¿Sabes que tanto lo arruine esa vez?, te doy una pista, la última vez que hable con hija fue hace meses, y fue porque estaba en casa de mi padre en vacaciones y él arreglo la comunicación; la última vez que hable más de dos palabras con Pamela fue cuando le pedí si podía llevarla a Yorktown, ella no lo hizo porque la niña estaba en época escolar, gracias a dios no lo hizo; esa jodida bola de nieve casi se quiebra, no podría lidiar con la culpa de que algo les hubiera pasado, y cómo podría haberme negado al hecho de aceptar que solo la volveré a ver cuando la misión de cinco años termine, porque ella no la moverá de la tierra y cada vez estamos más lejos de allí, será su cumpleaños mañana, me lo perderé de nuevo, no me sorprendería que ella comience a odiarme también.

Jim no supo qué responderle a eso de inmediato, así que se formó un silencio bastante incomodo por unos segundos; él lo había conocido cuando ambos se habían enlistado en la flota estelar, Pamela su ex-esposa lo había dejado en los huesos, no solo monetariamente, también en espíritu, parecía que le habían arrancado todo lo que le ataba a la tierra y que como él iba a buscar en el espacio ¿Una vida quizás?, no, ciertamente en ese momento lo que buscaba no era el amor, o una pareja, si bien era atractivo y lo había visto coqueteando con más de una señorita los años que habían pasado en la academia de la flota estelar, cualquiera podría haber visto que su único objetivo parecía ser ayudar, ayudar más de lo que podría hacerlo varado en un pueblo sureño, demonios, de ninguna otra manera él hubiera decidido vivir en un nave, explorar el espacio profundo por su propia voluntad, enamorarse de Scotty, conocerlo, no podría ser algo más que fortuito.

Tal coincidencia solo podría ser un milagro, ¿En qué otro lugar hubiera podido conocer a Scotty sino en una nave?, él había nacido para estar en una nave espacial, no conocía mucho de su vida amorosa, pero intuía que antes de salir con McCoy era casi inexistente y se resumía básicamente a decepciones amorosas pasajeras y estar comprometido con el Enterprise en una forma que quizás solo él y Jim podrían comprender, aunque teniendo en cuenta que este no era el único universo en el cual ellos dos se habían conocido quizás eso indicaba que el flujo del tiempo les tenía algo deparado, un propósito mayor, no quería decir que ellos habían para estar juntos, uno toma sus propias decisiones, él era férreo creyente de que uno hace su propio destino, pero lo que sí podía decir era que...

—Bones, la forma en que ustedes se complementan, no creo que sea algo fácil de quebrar, ve a hablar con él, no sé, sé persuasivo, usa tus encantos si entiendes a qué me refiero, —Exclamó guiñandole un ojo— Pidele disculpas si es necesario.

—¿Por qué creí que sería de ayuda hablar contigo hijo?, —Exclamó frustrado alzando ambas cejas y poniendo una expresión que gritaba sin que tuviera que decirlo: ¿Me estás tomándome el pelo?— Me iré a mi camarote antes de que me sugieras implorar por su perdón.

—Pero hice que sacaras de tu cabeza la absurda idea de que Scotty y Pavel tienen algo, —Se jactó Jim, de (a su parecer) gran hazaña.

—¡Maldición Jim!, soy un médico no psíquico, no se lo que se puedan traer entre manos esos dos, y " Muchas Gracias " por recordarmelo.

McCoy salió de la habitación de Jim teniendo muy en cuenta el porqué de que no le gustaba mucho hablar de sí mismo, mucho menos de su vida amorosa, él sabía, mejor que cualquiera que pudiera escucharlo, lo gruñón y negativo que se podía poner ante una situación estresante, ¿Y que podía ser más estresante que el miedo a perder a la persona amada?; sí, probablemente exageraba en una medida que no podía vislumbrar, y por esa misma razón no podía conseguir calma ni mesura. ¿Qué tan cerca estaba de perder a Scotty?, ¿Setenta, quizás cincuenta y cinco por ciento?, empezaba a pensar como Spock y eso le enfermaba aún más, incluso aunque la posibilidad fuera minúscula seguiría molestándole, algo curioso, ya que apenas y había pensado en él estos últimos días, reduciendo sus pensamientos en él a sus pequeños descansos, cuando trabaja casi podía olvidarse de todo lo que no fuera una forma de salvar a quien fuera que pusiera su vida en sus manos, ¿Era la pareja perfecta?, ¡Dios no!, trabajaba demasiado, no era lo que se dice atento o detallista, olvidaba fechas importantes, era romántico, un enamorado del amor, pero dudaba habérselo demostrado a su pareja en los meses que llevaban saliendo, sin lugar a dudas debería cambiar un poco su rutina si su objetivo era conservarlo, y estaba seguro de que eso era lo que quería.

Él era el doctor, quién salvaba vidas, maldecir entre dientes era lo único que podía hacer mientras se enojaba consigo mismo por haberse enamorado de alguien que había salvado la suya y al parecer la había reclamado, al menos en parte; de haber sido al revés al menos tendría el agradecimiento como comodín, uno no abandona fácilmente a quien te ha salvado el pellejo, quizás era un truco extorsivo, pero no le molestaría tenerlo a su favor.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos camino a los camarotes de los oficiales se preguntaba cómo no se lo había cruzado tampoco, como oficial médico en jefe y Scotty como ingeniero en jefe tenían camarotes contiguos, incluso compartían baño al igual que lo hacían Spock y Jim, siendo respectivamente comandante y capitán. Claro que apenas y había ido a su habitación, pero había tomado un par de duchas; eso le recordaba que quizás debería tomar una, oler bien y tener buena presencia era lo mínimo que podía poner a su favor antes de ir a confrontar a Scotty.

"Dios me ayude", se dijo a sí mismo, cuando al entrar a su camarote a medio camino de quitarse la camiseta azul que integraba su uniforme, alzó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de Scotty.

En lo primero que se fijó fue en sus ojos azules, ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa, al parecer no esperaba que se apareciera allí, a pesar de que se trataba de su habitación; en la mano derecha tenía un vaso de Whisky, seguramente escocés, que alejó de inmediato de sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, su mano izquierda la tenía sobre una pantalla holográfica con infinidad de caracteres sin sentido para él. Se encontraba de pie, levemente recostado sobre el escritorio de trabajo de McCoy, agradecia que no hubiese movido de nada de su lugar, ni siquiera su silla, pero eso no le daba una pista de lo que hacía allí.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Monty?!, —Cuestionó McCoy gesticulando más de lo que le hubiese gustado, y en un tono que de antemano evidenciaba que se encontraba algo alterado.

—¿A qué te refieres?, tú eres quien me dio acceso aquí, —dijo confundido el ingeniero, sin despegar su mano de la pantalla— Para que no te despertara si tenía que irme en mitad de la noche, o como la última vez que olvide un cálculo muy importante aquí y no podía ingresar porque estabas muy ocupado.

McCoy bufó, eso no era a lo que se refería.

—No es eso lo que te pregunte, —dijo llevando su mano izquierda a su barbilla, su anillo de graduación de la flota estelar brillaba en su dedo meñique, mientras el metal frío contrastaba con lo tibia que estaba la piel de su rostro, amenazando con subir más su temperatura a la vez que tomaba cada vez más un tono rojizo, debido a la sangre que se agolpaba en su rostro— Probablemente estoy fuera de mi mente, pero voy a preguntar de todas maneras… hoy fui a verte a la sala de ingeniería, ¿Te traes algo con Chekov?

—Oh, te diste cuenta, eres realmente perspicaz, pensé que estando tan ocupado no lo notarías, iba a ser una sorpresa.

—¿Una sorpresa?, ¡Maldita sea!, —Exclamó sin creer lo que le había respondido, con su labio inclinándose hacia la derecha mientras vociferaba; terminó de quitarse la camiseta azul, sentía la piel caliente, como todos los vasos sanguíneos de su cuerpo se hubieran dilatado, atinó a arrojarle la prenda a Scott, molesto, como forma de exteriorizar lo mismo— ¡¿Una maldita sorpresa?!

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto?, —dijo otra vez con su boca tornándose en un precioso ovalo.

—Tú… ¿Tú por qué pones esa expresión?

—Tú eres quien se está quitando prendas molesto, en mi defensa es un gran distrayente; lo admito, debí consultarte antes ya que se trata de tú familia, pero eso hubiera arruinado la sorpresa, —dijo moviéndose para acercarse— Me dijiste que pronto sería el cumpleaños de Johanna, solo quería hacer algo lindo por ti, oh y por ella también claro.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Mmm… ¿De la comunicación?, mencionaste a Pavel, creía que… creí que él te lo contó, te teme un poco… —Murmuró cerrando los dedos índice y pulgar para dar énfasis a lo que le decía— Después de todo eres el médico de la nave, no quería decírtelo pero eres el tripulante más temido del Enterprise; es lo que se rumorea entre los alférez, solo seguido de cerca por el señor Spock, es natural tenerle algo de temor a quien te puede poner un hypospray en el cuello.

—¿Asusto?, —Preguntó McCoy aún algo confundido, estaba planteando la idea de que quizás Chekov estuviera enamorado de su novio, y ahora resultaba que tenían algo así como una sorpresa para él que involucraba a su hija.

—Eres un tanto gruñón. —Dijo tomándole de la mano— Ven te mostraré.

Expresó llevándolo frente a la pantalla, Bones solo podía ver un montón de códigos indescifrables y un contador que descendía cada segundo.

—Dime que eso no es algún tipo de bomba.

—Por supuesto que no, es algo peor, —Dijo poniendo un tono dramático— Es una llamada a tu ex-esposa.

—¿Pamela?

—¿Tienes otras que no conozca?

—Por supuesto que no, pero... ¿Cómo?, estamos fuera de rango.

—Si bueno, puedes fanfarronear por ahí que tu pareja es un genio, hackee, bueno hackeamos con ayuda de Pavel, recursos del satélite de la flota en San Francisco y los desviamos a Mississippi.

—Tú, ¡Escocés insensato!, vas a conseguir que te echen de la flota, la federación podría hacerte corte marcial si llega a ocurrir un ataque. —Dijo dándole una palmada en la nuca.

—Será solo por unas horas cuando termine el contador, nadie se dará cuenta, —Se quejó Scotty, así no era como se imaginaba su agradecimiento.— Tengo un programa para anular esto ante cualquier indicio de ataque, y los recursos que desvíe son ínfimos, estaré bien siempre y cuando Archer no se entere, ese tipo me odia.

—Tú... Eres demasiado listo para tu propio bien, —Dijo McCoy palmeándose la cabeza.

—Si, no es la primera vez que lo oigo, quizás sientas agradecimiento luego, si llega a pasar estaré en la sala de ingeniería, la comunicación empezara cuando termine la cuenta regresiva, hasta un Gorn podría manejarlo.

—¿Acabas de compararme con un Gorn?, —Dijo tomándolo del brazo.

—No, yo no... Quizás solo un poco en el mal genio... No debí haber dicho eso ¿Verdad?, sabes, solo deberías arreglarte para ver a tu hija, —Dijo sacudiendo sus hombros.

—Eres.. Eres demasiado "lindo" para tu propio bien, Monty, no cambies nunca. —Expresó plantando un beso en sus labios, quizás en el peor momento porque el canal se había abierto, y una molesta mujer con los brazos tomándose la cintura observaba la escena.

Nadie había dicho nunca que encajar con alguien fuera fácil, por más cosas en común que compartieran; quizás con su pasado, su ex-esposa, su hija, Scotty y él estarían un poco apretados... Sin embargo, no le molestaría estar pegado a él el resto de la vida.

—Mmm... Len, creo que fallaron un poco los cálculos, ¿En la tierra ya amaneció?

—¿Sorpresa?, —Expresaron ambos adecentándose un poco.

* * *

Notas:

Gracias por leer.


End file.
